


steve's diary

by starsprLte



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AIGHT so just so we're all clear., M/M, alex lesbian steve bi herobrine gay, also all trans, enjoy your rights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsprLte/pseuds/starsprLte
Summary: Steve decides to document some strange happenings that have been occurring as of late.





	1. entry 01

Entry #01

Hello there, diary! I'm your new friend, Steve, and you're going to be hearing a lot from me.

I decided to write to you on this fine afternoon because I'd been experiencing some strange occurrences and needed _somewhere_ to vent about them, because if I'm being honest, and of course I am, these occurrences are rather jarring to witness.

Oh, but where are my manners? I suppose I should introduce myself, so if somebody were to stumble upon you, they would know who owns this book.

As I said, my name is Steve. I'm the local miner, crafter, builder... I do pretty much everything! Oh, except hunting and the like. That's more what my neighbor/friend Alex does. You may hear a bit about her sometimes!

Now, back to the topic at hand. Strange occurrences have been.... for lack of better word, _occurring_ wherever I go, almost as though it's some sort of force attracted to _me_ specifically.

What happens is that, whenever I'm walking somewhere, blocks near me will just... make footstep sounds. Like there's somebody shuffling ever so closer to me... It's quite distressing.

I've asked Alex about it and she says "ghosts" with utmost certainty

Unfortunately, I do not think it's ghosts. Ghosts don't have feet, at least from what I know about them from _**children's tales.**_ And, even if ghosts were real and had feet, I've never done anything that would warrant a haunting! I would say I'm a rather peaceful spirit, in fact.

And, if anything, Alex is the one who's haunted by ghosts. Specifically that of- oh, dear, I'm rambling again, aren't I? Apologies, diary, it's a bad habit I've been trying to break recently.

Oh! Alex is calling for help over our handy-dandy redstone powered walkie talkies, I have to go and see what all of the fuss is about. 

Until next time!  
Steve

(P.S Alex tells me not to call them handy-dandy. I don't listen.)


	2. entry 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> field day! part 1

Entry #02

Hello once more, diary! Something strange happened to me again.

When I was out exploring, and gathering wood (to help Alex with one of her projects) I came across... some odd pyramids. They weren't like your run-of-the-mill ancient pyramids that you find in the jungle or desert, not at all! They were small, and made of dirt.

Here, I'll draw a picture for you.

...☐  
☐☐☐

It was like that! I was too far away from where Alex lives for it to be her doing, so I thought it would be okay if I.... broke the top off and see if anything was inside.

Oh, you aren't even alive but I can _feel_ you judging me!! I know that griefing is bad! But what was I supposed to do?! Just..... ignore it?

Okay, I could have. But the past is the past and there's no use dwelling on it.

When I broke off the top, I found a redstone torch inside, alight. I decided to break it, and see if it was some sort of redstone mechanism. Thankfully, it wasn't. I replaced the top dirt block, but took the torch with me.. as some sort of keepsake, I suppose.

But, that's not the end of it. After I replaced the top of that pyramid, I looked up and noticed... more. I broke the tops off of a few of them, but there wasn't anything in them.

It kind of made me feel like I was losing my grip, and just noticing patterns in random generation.

Alex wants me to help her gather flowers now, I think I'll keep you with me if anything strange happens. I feel like writing descriptions during the aftermath isn't as... exciting, I suppose, as writing them live.

Well, see you in a bit, possibly!  
Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to mention this last chapter but im @starsprlte on tumblr


	3. entry 02 - cont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 electric boogaloo
> 
> oh, also, when there's text in the bolded brackets it's just for descriptions of what's happening to/outside of the book! just thought you should know

Entry #02 - CONT.

Well, here we are! I always love visiting this flower forest.. so calm, the rustling of leaves always makes for some good ambience. But, we're not here today to focus on leaves doing their dance on the branches, we're here for something _much_ better, as you already know.

Flowers! Alex needs a stack of each type of tulip because she accidentally made a few hundred flower pots and also loves tulips. So.

(How do you _accidentally_ make a few hundred flower pots?! She's a mess, I swear...)

**[An hour passes before Steve writes again]**

It's been a bit, and well, I hate to say it, but I'm lost, somehow. It suddenly got rather foggy and even a bit chilly while we were picking tulips and got separated.

It's still foggy, so I attempted to use my handy-dandy redstone powered walkie talkie, but all that came out of it was static... Oh, dear.

I'm not really worried about Alex, because she thrives in situations like this, but I... do not.

.... What are those glowing spots? Are they- those are eyes.

**[Ten minutes pass before Steve writes again, and when he does, the handwriting is messy.]**

So I ran away from those eyes and climbed into a tree but I dont know if I was followed or not

Its eyes reminded me of Endermen but their eyes arent white so it couldnt have been an Enderman, right?

I apologize for my messy writing, I'm calming down a bit more now. And the fog is clearing! So, that must be good.

**[A large blot of ink.]**

Oops! Sorry about that, the connection to the walkie-talkie suddenly came back and all I heard was Alex shouting and asking where I was.

I guess it's time to go home, huh?

Write you later!  
Steve

(P.S I feel awful for worrying poor Alex... It's a wonder she even invites me to things like this!)


	4. entry 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have you ever had a dream before?

Entry #03

I just awoke from an awful dream. I was... somewhere with stars, I think? But then I fell through the stars, and ended up in a dark void, floating. And then, I started hearing whispering.

At first it was soft, almost like I was imagining it, but then it grew in volume, until I couldn't even hear myself think! It was... petrifying, to say the least. It's difficult to recall what the whispers were saying, but.. I remember a few bits and pieces of words, from before it got so loud.

"-lo"  
"Can- ... h-"  
"N- ..."  
"br..."

I don't know what to make of it.

After a small bit, the whispering stopped, and all I heard was a loud roar... that's what woke me.

...I almost feel like it was somebody trying to contact me, but maybe that's just my sleepy head trying to make sense of this.

Well, goodnight, diary.  
Steve

(P.S I apologize for the lack of a 'hello' at the beginning, I was very shaken.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> steve will not be as shaken up next chapter i promise


	5. entry 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hrm. Hrrrrm. Hrn.

Entry #04

Howdy, diary! A dawn of a new day always helps you shake off a bad dream!

And you know that it's a good day, because I just said howdy! (I don't usually say howdy.) The reason I'm in such a good mood is that Alex is taking us to a village she found!

I know what you're thinking in your little book-mind. "Steve, the last time you two went anywhere, you got lost for what felt like forever!" And you'd be right!

But, there's no fog to consume me into it's depths this time, because the village is in a desert!

Alex hopes to get a cat, but _I_ hope to get a few good deals from the cleric there! I have a ton of rotten flesh that I haven't got the heart to throw away, because "what if I need it for something?" THIS is the something I was referring to!!!

Oh, Alex says it's time to go. We're riding on her horse, so we have to pack lightly. Poor dear can only carry so much weight. And sadly, if I want to get the most out of my business venture, I have to leave you behind. But, don't worry! I'll leave you on my window sill, so you can still enjoy the outdoors.

I'll tell you all about my adventure in a bit, diary! I'm off to make some sales!  
Steve


	6. entry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**[The writing is scratchy, and absolutely NOT Steve's.]**

wh_a_t is ţhis

o**h**

h͞ę doesnt like me  
is he͘ **sc̨**a͜r̨ed  
i scared him im s̡o͘rry i scared him

i didnt _mean t_o hes the fi͜r͠s͢t̶ perso**n i**ve been a**ble to g**et cl͡o̸s̴e ͘to

is he f**rien**ds with the red girl with a s͟wo̢rd

h**e i**s

i _pro_m**i**se i wont sc**are h̛im͘ ag**ain im s̡o͘rry

...  
H**[They wrote the rest of their name, but scribbled it out, violently]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wonder what that was all about


	7. entry 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um.

Entry #05

Well. Um.

It appears somebody got inside and wrote in you, diary.

When I got home I didn't... expect this. I was going to tell you about the cute ginger cat that Alex got, but...

I'll have to speak with Alex about this, I think.

At least they're sorry?  
Steve

(P.S They didn't take anything, but they left this green and black spotted egg on my bed. It has the words "USE 4 EMERGENCY ONLY" scribbled on it.)


	8. real life p1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets take a moment outside of the diary, shall we?

Steve finished writing the P.S, and stretched, staring at the weird egg on his desk as he did so. He'd been a bit scared to place it in his inventory, in case it accidentally broke.

"_Like when I was helping Alex clean out her chicken coop, and I tripped on a loose pickaxe, and... You can see where I'm going with this._" he thought to himself, before standing up to go and find Alex. He'd have to speak with her right away, this isn't something that can wait. 

Before leaving, however, he decided to put the egg into an item frame.

Behind a glass container.

It was... a bit large, but, you can never be too careful.

As Steve exited his little cottage, he brought the walkie-talkie up to his mouth, "Ahem, Alex, are you around? I need to speak with you immediately, over."

... Static.

Well, isn't this just his lucky day.

"_At this time of day... she'd probably be... Hah! What a good joke. Alex doesn't have a schedule, she just does 'all kinds of stupid an' gay shite, yakno?'_" Steve thought, to try and lighten his spirits a bit. "_Her words, not mine._"

He decided to take a walk around her base, after all, they were neighbors. And he felt... rather safe, here, at home. Even if something _did_ break into his home, he wasn't there when it happened, so that must mean this is a safe place to be. 

Steve lowered his guard, and walked into the horse stables. This is actually a building that he and Alex shared. There were four different stalls in it, to fit four different horses.

Surprisingly, Alex uses three of these stalls, reason being that Steve only owns one horse. And it isn't even a horse! It's a llama that he bought off of a wandering trader.

Steve lightly patted the cream llama on the nose, before going to greet Alex's steeds. She had a brown horse with white spots, a donkey, and...

_OOh._ He'd forgotten about the time Alex fought those horrid skeletal horsemen while he watched on in horror. She managed to kill only the riders, and left the horses to go and roam the world in peace. Except for the one that followed her home. Groaning and... rattling all the way.

"H-Hello, Mr. Snuggles." Steve greeted the undead horse.

Mr. Snuggles made a horrible, awful sound, sounding almost like death itself.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Alex went, would you?"

The horse, clearly uninterested in whatever Fleshboy Steve had to say, walked away from the gate where Steve was standing, to go and drink some water.

That ended up falling out of his mouth as soon as it entered. Okay.

Steve shuttered, hastily giving a "_Good talking to you._", before shuffling out of the stables as quickly as possible. Eugh. He really, really did NOT appreciate that horse. No matter how much Alex insisted it was cute, he swore it like, had a huge grudge against him for looking at it weirdly the first time they met.

No matter, he must persevere!

"_There's a mystery that needs solving, and an egg that needs.... something!_" Steve inspirationally thought. He was _gonna_ find Alex and speak with her about this... presence following him whether it's the last thing he does!

He decided to ignore the feeling of being watched from behind, this werid, warm feeling had to just be the sun.

On this... cloudy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my adhd hyperfixation brain for this story died for like a month im so sorry about that but im BACK baby


	9. real life p2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scottish time

"Where else could Alex be..." Steve mumbled thoughtfully to himself.

He'd already checked in the forest, atop the trees, to see if she was out chopping wood...

And he'd also checked to see if she was down in her smithing room/basement...

And he'd... taken a ten minute break to hang out with Alex's new cat, a ginger tabby named _Butterscotch_. Steve couldn't help it, she was just begging to be loved and cared for by a certain miner, crafter, builder...

Steve'd searched everywhere at this point, and he was starting to doubt that he would ever find Alex, considering the multitude of places she could be. He sighed, and resigned himself to sitting on the stairs to his front porch.

Steve'd searched everywhere at this point, and after taking a quick glance at his little clock that he'd made within his first week of spawning here, it was a little past... 1 pm.

Steve'd searched everywhere at this point, except one place.

_Alex's Bedroom._

Steve quickly bolted up, and ran back to Alex's home. Yes, he knew it was rude to barge in on somebody who's asleep, but this was _important_.

He ran up the stairs, and hastily ran to the farthermost door, Alex's room.

(he almost fell down the stairs because Alex didn't install a handrail, but that's besides the point.)

Steve opened the door hastily, to the sound of Alex snoring, which could rival any thunderstorm.

Instead of jumping straight to it, as much as he'd like, Steve began,"Alex?! It's 1 pm, why on earth are you still asleep?!"

"SNNNN_NNRRRRRKK_-kh-" Alex slowly awoke, trying to untangle herself from her blanket, before giving up and just sat up in her bed. "Oi, Steve? What are you doin' in here? Is' like, the middle of tha night."

Steve rolled his eyes, and opened the trapdoors that covered Alex's windows, letting the muted, cloudy sunlight in.

"Oh sweet phantom. I... definitely overslep't."

"No, really? I hadn't noticed." Steve mock-gasped, standing at the foot of her bed, hands on his hips

"Welp, thanks for waking me up!" Alex cheerfully said, with too much cheer for somebody who woke up at 1 pm. As she grabbed her green ponytail holder on her nightstand, she looked back at Steve.

"Y-Ya kno' you can go now, right?"

"I'm aware. I have some rather important news that I have to discuss with you at your earliest convenience."

"Oh, jeez, it must be actually serious if you're goin' all Mister-Businessman-With-A-Tight-Schedule on me." Alex half-spoke, half-mumbled. "Go wait down where B-scotch is, I'll be down in a bit, aye?"

"...Aye." Steve echoed, letting down his Businessman persona, and walked downstairs to give Alex privacy to get ready for the day that dared to start without her.

(he did fall down the stairs this time, but not out of a hurried state. he just wasn't paying attention to where he was going.)

Steve took his place besides where Butterscotch always was, which was atop of the smoker. He leaned beside it and sighed. "Butterscotch, what am I going to _do?_"

Butterscotch meowed.

A few minutes passed, Steve hadn't counted how many like he usually would when waiting for something. The weight of the situation had settled back in now, and he realized that looking for Alex was a helpful distraction from what was going on. He didn't even have his journal OR the egg with him.

He was totally unprepared, and honestly, didn't feel like going back to his house, where he would be... alone, if only for a minute, just to grab those two items. Alex may think of him as losing his marbles, but...

Steve felt safer here.

Just as he was getting really comfortable in his little spot by the smoker, Alex came down the stairs, or for lack of better word, _jumped_. And struck her landing.

This is why he felt safer. Who else is going to pull stunts like that? Not Steve!

"Oi, ponytail buddy, you okay?" Alex questioned. "You look like I just saved Christmas."

Steve stood up, hastily. "A-ah, it's nothing."

"Alright, so what's--"

"Somebody broke into my house."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im dummy bad at writing scottish accents


	10. real life p3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby-scotch

"A-Ah." Alex coughed awkwardly, "That's... ah.. um..."

Steve allowed her a moment to digest the bombshell that he'd just dropped. "Mhm."

"Can I ask... why ya think this? I mean it- it could have just been a zombie, aye? You're the only other player I've met, an-"

"They wrote comprehensible words in my diary."

Alex paused, and then lightly snorted. "I didn't know ya had a diary."

"Ah, um- we can talk about that later." Steve hadn't actually told Alex about the diary, because he _knew_ she would be nosy about it. It's not that Alex is malicious like that, it's just in her nature. "They left a weird message in it, almost like they were writing down whatever they were saying. And... left an egg, as well."

"...An egg?"

"An egg."

Alex thought. "Like, a chicken egg?"

Steve shook his head. "No, like a green egg."

"...That's concerning." Alex nodded after thinking some more. "Where is it right now?"

"Both the egg and my diary are at my house-"

"_Well, then,_ what are we waitin' for? C'mon, I wanna see this egg." Alex interrupted, grabbing Steve by the arm, "You can come too, B-scotch."

"mrr." Butterscotch purred, stretching her front legs before jumping down to follow Alex.

The two players arrived at Steve's house. Oh, and Butterscotch, she arrived too.

"Alex, can you _please_ let go of my arm now? I know you're excited, but still..." Steve grumbled.

Alex released his arm from her grasp. "Sorry! I jus' wanna see this egg,"

Steve breathed a sigh of relief.

"_aaaand_ your diary."

Steve choked on his sigh of relief. "I-I said we could talk about that _later_! Let's just.. go inside."

Steve entered his home's front door, Alex and Butterscotch trailing in behind him. He pointed at the very large glass casing around the item frame containing the egg.

"Tha's a pretty big case." Alex mused.

Steve chuckled nervously, and dug out his silk touch pickaxe from his tool chest. "Y-Yeah... I got a bit nervous that it would break..."

After the glass case had been removed, all that was left was to remove the egg from the item frame. Steve took a deep breath, letting it out calmly, and _popped_ the egg out. Carefully holding it, he showed it to Alex, revealing the writing on it.

"'Use 4 emergency only'? Huh, cool name." said Alex, trying to appear cool and aloof to this weird green egg. What if it hatched and thought Alex was a dork? That wouldn't do at all. "Oh, ya should show it to Butterscotch too.". She pointed at the orange tabby that was kneading away at Steve's bed.

Steve approached the kitty. "Hey, Ms. Scotch. Check out this egg."

While Steve's back was turned, and letting Butterscotch sniff the egg to see what it was, Alex not-so-sneakily snatched Steve's diary and flipped through until she found the offending page. She was curious about everything in the diary, but she needed a good alibi if Steve caught her in the act. Of course, this wasn't necessary, as when _she_ was mentioned in the diary, she let out a "WOOO!".

Steve jumped, and quickly turned away from Butterscotch (who was now cuddling the egg). He let out a loud groan. "Did you read _all_ of it while I was turned around??"

Alex laughed, all giddy like a little kid. "No! Jus' this page! They're _scared_ of me, Steve! This is great!"

Steve rolled his eyes. Of course she'd be happy about this. Alex wants you to either be scared of her, or look up to her, and it didn't matter which happened first. (the egg is the only exception, because you can't scare an egg.)

Speaking of the egg, Alex noticed Butterscotch was curled around the egg, purring softly. "Aww, look at my widdle baby!" She cooed, putting down the diary to sit next to her cat and awe over it. "Lil' girl has an egg, don'cha? Yes ya do! Baby-scotch loves that egg, huh?"

Steve quickly put the diary in his inventory, for its own safety and his peace of mind.

"Alright, alright. We both know your cat is the cutest thing alive," Steve started sitting down on the other side of Butterscotch, "_what_ do we do about this... entity, person?"

"We find 'em, see what they want with ya, and then beat 'em up!"

"_No!_" Steve snapped, surprising both Alex and himself. "I... I mean, no. Look, read over this again," he pulled out his diary, onto the page with scratchy writing. "They wrote that I'm the first person they've been able to get close to... I-I think they need help."

Alex looked at Steve incredulously. "You sure? Ya seemed... scared, almost, when you were at my house. And now ya wanna talk with 'em?"

"I'm scared of them _and_ to contact them, but... I don't know, maybe I'm losing it, but I feel like I'm the one that... they want to talk to."

Alex nodded slowly. "Uh-huh... an' you need me for... moral support?" she gently asked.

"Essentially, yes, I suppose. You're all that I have to confide in." Steve confirmed. "Oh, and I need help finding them, since they didn't exactly leave a return address." he joked, trying to ease the growing tension within himself.

"Ya' got a deal, bud." Alex moved to give Steve a hug, bumping into Butterscotch as she did so. Naturally, Butterscotch jumped off of the bed to move out of the way, and...

knocking the egg off of the bed in the process...

...breaking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh!


	11. real life p4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the finale of real life! at least for now

Time seemed to have stopped, then and there. A small, green being climbed out of the egg's shell. It blinked, confused. It looked around, trying to figure out where it was, and what it was meant to do.

Suddenly, purring. And fur, rubbing all over it. The creeper flinched back and into a corner, as if it were a fear embedded into its genes, while being smothered in purring and licking by a very, _very_ affectionate cat.

While the tiny creeper was being loved by Butterscotch, Alex began to chuckle softly, partly out of shock and partly out of humor. Steve, soon, followed suit, until they were both laughing at the current situation.

Alex caught her breath first, "Guess she's a natural mother, eh?"

Steve giggled, relieved at how anti-climatic this mistake had turned out to be. "I suppose so. Do you think we-"

"-Might be able ta tame a little itty bitty baby creeper?" Alex interjected. "Absolutely! It doesn't know anyt'ing yet!"

"Th-that's not what I was going to say, but..." Steve paused, thoughtfully. "If you were careful, maybe."

"Great! Then it's settled. Before we go and begin yer _long lost lover's_ quest, we tame a baby!"

Steve sputtered at the name choice Alex had decided to go with, but didn't say anything more. He knew how this went. She said one thing, he denied it fiercely, and Alex simply used it as fuel. Well, not today!

After carefully prying the baby creeper from Butterscotch's intense babying, Alex discovered there was a red collar on the baby, along with a little golden tag. Upon closer inspection, the tag was engraved with the name 'Emergency'. Alex decided to call it 'Gen' for short.

"Steve! Her name's Gen!"

""

Surprisingly, it's rather easy to convince a creeper to be your friend. They don't really eat much, and if it doesn't witness its parental figure explode- in this case, Butterscotch- then it won't explode!

After a few hours of training, coddling, and teaching Gen tricks, Alex and Steve decided to call it a night. It was agreed that they would take turns looking after Gen and by association, Butterscotch. Steve still felt a bit scared being home alone, so it was agreed that he took the first shift.

Walking back into his room after bidding Alex farewell, a small creeper in his arms and an orange tabby meowing at his feet, he felt... at peace. Safe.

He decided that it was time to update his diary, and make some plans in it as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a quick minute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! no excuses there. also if theres any Dumb mistakes, thats on me and me only coz its Laaaate


	12. entry 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> diary you wont BELIEVE this

Entry #06 

Good evening, diary. A lot has occurred today, but I am calm, collected, and ready to recount the events that have occurred.

**[Steve wrote a lot of AAAAA's here, to emulate screaming, before continuing]**

First, I hunted down Alex, and spoke about the egg and person situation. Butterscotch was there, as well.

Second, Butterscotch broke the egg after trying to move out of the way between a hug with Alex and I.

Third, Butterscotch is now a mother to a tiny creeper. Alex and I ended up taming her, and teaching her tricks for a few good hours. Oh, also, her name is Gen, short for Emergency.

She can hop, roll over, sit down, and even shake hands! I'd love to gush more about her, but I have more... pressing matters at hand. Both literally, and metaphorically. If you haven't noticed, my handwriting is ever so slightly a bit wobblier than usual. This is because Butterscotch keeps rubbing her face upon my writing hand.

I don't know how to stop her from doing this, and I fear that Gen will pick up on it soon, and start trying to copy her.

But, nevertheless, I must press onwards, to much more serious matters than babysitting a bossy kitty and a baby creeper...

I've decided that I have to talk with the being that has been, well, _haunting_ me for quite a while now. I keep thinking about that strange dream I had, along with the break-in, and I have a feeling I know where I need to go.

Well, a few places that I need to go, actually.

I want to go and visit the desert library, and see if they have any books at all on... other dimensions. Dimensions other than the Nether. And then, if there are any others... That's where I'll go, and we'll see from there.

Of course, I'm petrified at the thought of going to _another_ dimension, the Nether was nerve-racking enough. Which is why I am taking Alex with me, for moral support and.. defense, if things get too messy.

I trust her.

I will, also, be taking you along with me, diary. For comfort, of course, and also if... anybody finds you, a long time from now, so they will know what exactly became of me, if anything.

I hope that that doesn't happen.

After writing all of this down... I've gotten a different feeling in my chest.

Not necessarily a _bad_ feeling. But a new feeling. Anticipation, perhaps? Curiosity, hope? I'm not quite sure. 

But, it's rather late now, so I should probably be off to bed.

Goodnight, diary.  
Steve


End file.
